Premonition My Way
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: Okay, I'm really really sorry that this isn't a Charmed story, but it does have Julian McMahon in it so it's related to Charmed. Premonition doesn't have it's own fics. If there is a problem I will move it. I changed the end of Premonition to suit my want


Okay, so I wasn't completely satisfied with the ending I was given in Premonition even though I absolutely loved the movie. I mean I liked the ending but I would have loved it more if only one key thing was changed. For those who have seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I'm here to right that wrong

"Mommy!" Megan screamed as she ran into the room where her mother was taking a nap.

"The movers are here," Bridget informed her mother as she followed her little sister into the room before she plopped down on the bed as her mother sat up. Then stating again, "The movers are here with the furniture."

"Thank you, baby. Your scars are healing beautifully," she cupped her oldest child's face in her hands and rubbed her cheeks lovingly with her thumbs before releasing her. "Why don't you guys go downstairs and I'll be down there in just a minute," Lynda persuaded her girls, utterly exhausted from the move. After both of them had dashed back down the stairs, she carefully got up from the bed, resting a hand on her expanded belly and made her way to the bathroom. This was the thing that seemed to bother her most through her pregnancies. The constant need to use the bathroom could really get on a person's nerves after a while and now that she was six months along, the trips to the bathroom were only becoming more frequent.

She walked down the stairs to find that Megan and Bridget had taken it upon themselves to inform the movers as to where all of the furniture went.

"Be careful," Megan suddenly said as a man walked in holding a box. "That's daddy's stuff."

Lynda couldn't help but shed a tear for her girls. Their daddy hadn't been home in six months, an oddity since the longest he had ever been away from them before that was for a weekend and even then he had felt guilty.

The mover made sure to place the box carefully on a table in the livingroom before continuing with his job and Lynda left her girls to handle the furniture while she moved to the livingroom and began to sift through the contents of the box, placing the family pictures on the mantle just so. The kids were so protective of this box, full of the many fathers day gifts they had made him along with handwritten cards that Lynda herself had helped them with for his birthdays. Nothing in the box was breakable though. After the pictures had been set out, she walked outside where the movers were now finished with the last of their work, so she generously tipped and thanked them, then called Megan and Bridget into the house.

She stepped around the boxes that littered the hallway, not exactly having put unpacking as her top priority and walked into the kitchen to make lunch for the kids. Today was indeed a big day which is why she made herself eat, if not for her than for the son she was certain she was having.

"Mommy, look at my picture," Megan showed the painting with pride to her mother and Lynda smiled at her daughter, letting the fact that Megan had managed to get paint onto every part of her body and that her hair was now blue and green slide for the time being.

"That's beautiful, baby," she told the little brunette girl. "He'll love it."

"I'm making a banner," Bridget told her mother, and Lynda noticed that her oldest daughter had the same amount if not more paint covering her body.

"That looks really good, sweetie. Now, how about you two go wash the paint at least off of your hands so that you don't get it all over your sandwiches," she was careful not to mess up their paintings as she moved them by the window to dry before placing the plates on the table.

"What time is it?" Megan asked as she took her place at the table and began to eat her lunch.

"Almost one," Lynda informed her daughter and both girls' eyes grew wide.

"So that means we get to go after we eat, right?" Bridget pleaded.

"Yep, that's right," she answered her oldest daughter and immediately they began to wolf down their sandwiches. "Well, after we get you cleaned up first."

"Why do we have to? It's going to take forever," both girls whined, mouths full.

"Because we don't want daddy to come home and not even recognize his girls because they look like abstract art instead of Bridget and Megan now do we?" Lydia laughed lightly as both girls agreed.

"Daddy, daddy, you get to come home today!" Megan screamed as she ran to his hospital bed.

"I know," he told her as he pulled her onto the bed and into his lap. "I'm so happy that I get to come home to all of my girls."

He pulled Bridget up as well to sit with him on the bed and motioned for Lynda to move closer to him so that he could plant a kiss on her lips.

"Be right back," she quickly told Jim before dashing to the bathroom adjoined to his room.

"We helped the movers," Bridget told her father. "We didn't let them hurt any of your stuff."

"Thank you. See, I knew you could take care of the house while I was gone," Jim told his girls, thrilled that he would finally get to be free from the confines of the hospital room he had been in for months. He saw and talked to his girls daily but it wasn't the same thing as actually being home with them, tucking them in. He wanted to sit down to dinner with his family and sleep in his own bed cuddling his wife. The things he had taken for granted months ago now seemed the most important to him and he would make sure that he never took anything for granted with his family ever again. The near-death experience had been enough to wake him from his stupor.

Lynda walked back into the room.

"Mommy has to go pee lots," Megan whispered to her daddy.

"That's because the baby thinks that Mommy's bladder is a toy," Lynda informed both her daughter and husband. "Now come on and let's get you out of this horrible place."

"You're a Saint," Jim laughed and pulled her to him. "I love you."

"You're only saying that because I'm breaking you out of here," she joked but immediately grew serious. "I love you too."

It had been too close. That day at the highway, she had really thought that she failed. She was supposed to save him and she thought she had failed. She refused to look once she knew that he wouldn't be fast enough to break free before the car was hit. When she was brave enough to look after hearing the crash, she saw him, having broke the window and climbed out, though he could barely move once he was out of the car. He knew what would happen next."Stay back!" he had screamed to her, and she had listened to him no matter how much she wanted to go to him, to save him. The look in his eyes told her that it would only hurt him more if she came closer and risked her own life. He crawled or tried to crawl, and got a short distance away from the car before it exploded and the debris that went into the air came back to the ground with fury, a huge piece of the truck landing directly on Jim. Lynda couldn't take it anymore and ran to him then, trying to pull the burning hot debris off of him. She thought that it was over then, but there was a look of determination in Jim's eyes that Lynda had never seen before. He intended on living. He intended on keeping his family together after he had almost thrown his whole life away for another woman, someone he didn't even love. He prayed then for God to give him one last chance. He vowed that he would never screw this up again and it worked because here he was with his wife and two girls and now he had been blessed because they would soon welcome a third child.

"Welcome home, daddy!" Both girls screamed in unison as all four of them walked into the house and Megan immediately ran to grab her picture while Bridget showed off the banner which was hanging up on the wall at Bridget's level.

"Well, this is quite a welcome." Jim smiled as his children showed off their masterpieces to him. Finger paints that spelled out 'We missed you' in each of their own distinct handwriting.

"Grandma's making dinner specially for you. We told her all your favorites and she promised to make them," Megan informed him as she ran to the kitchen to find her grandmother.

The table was filled with an assortment of odd foods. Chicken had its place beside the pancakes. Steak was next to the pigs-in-a-blankets which Jim had always loved. It was weird yes, but she had gone all out for his arrival and the children had insisted, making it impossible to say no when they had both given their best puppy dog look.

**Four Months Later**

Lynda sat on the porch watching her family. Jim ran across the yard chasing Megan before grabbing her and tickling her mercilessly until she was almost in tears from laughing so hard. He finally let her go and she ran to chase Bridget and attack her with tickling hands. Both girls were screaming loudly and Lynda was glad that they had made the move to this house where it was more secluded and less likely for people to be annoyed by the screaming children who just couldn't control themselves when play outside was involved especially when their daddy was involved. Jim now came to sit next to his wife and picked up their small son out of the basinett that was placed on the porch.

Lynda was amazed at how well Jim had healed. Looking at him, you could never tell that he had been involved in an accident. A month ago, he had been able to give up walking with a cane and now he had his old walk back, just as good as it always had been. The only proof left of that day were the scars which covered his abdomen and thighs, so that now it was only at night when Lynda was able to see what damage had been done to him and just how lucky they were to be where they were, sitting outside watching their children.

"Can I hold Ben?" Bridget asked as she escaped from Megan's wrath and ran to her parents, pleading and she was rewarded when her father pulled her into his arms and placed the baby boy into hers.

They had named him Bennett. It seemed the only name that fit the baby when they first looked at him, a perfect copy of his father. She had looked it up months earlier along with hundreds of others, but this name was what they settled on, both in love with the name and the meaning behind the name of the blue bundle. 'Little blessed one.' When she looked down and called out the name, the baby had immediately looked up with his brilliant blue eyes.

Lynda was the only one who knew just how close they came to not having Bennett. If she hadn't gone to priest and begged for his help, she knew that she wouldn't have tried to mend the relationship that she viewed as beyond hope and that night never would have happened when little Ben was concieved.

She tried not to think about the what ifs. There were too many. She decided to focus on the now and right now everything was going well. She watched as Jim took the baby from Bridget and began to play happily with him, earning himself a couple from smiles from the one month old.

That night, they both tucked in each of the girls then took turns rocking Bennett until he finally drifted off. Placing him in his crib, they both laid down utterly exhausted but intensly happy. Jim was content to just hold her in his arms and Lynda fell asleep protected by his strong arms, without the fear she had carried around for so long of waking up without him.

_**Okay, so that was it. I think it succeeded in having a happy ending. What do ya think?**_

_**So, Reanna, now you don't have to come up to me every two minutes and say "I' can't believe he died." Now you can live in a world of denial and pretend he lived. Yay! R&R**_


End file.
